


I Think It's Strange That You Think I'm Funny (He Never Did)

by markijack



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Google's trying to get better at imitating human movement. He asks his friend Bim for help.





	I Think It's Strange That You Think I'm Funny (He Never Did)

“What ya writing, Googs?” Bim asked when he walked into the kitchen one morning to find Google sitting at the table, scrawling something on a piece of paper.

“Just transcribing some ancient texts in binary.”

“Very cool. Any… particular reason you’re doing that?”

“I’m trying to improve my fine motor functions. Although I’m programmed to move like a human, my system is still adapting to more delicate maneuvers.”

“Can I see?” he asked, leaning over Google’s shoulder. It was a string of 1s and 0s. At the top, it looked almost as if a toddler had written them - they were huge and wobbly, spaced unevenly and nowhere close to the lines of the paper. But closer to the bottom it was a little better. The zeros still weren’t quite round and some of it was smushed together, but at least it was smaller and in a straight line. “Looks like it’s going well. Good job.” He gave him a tap on the shoulder as he walked to the cabinet to get a bowl.

“Thank you. Bim, may I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“May I feed you?”

Bim spilled the cereal he was pouring. “What?!”

“Given that I cannot eat, I’ve never used utensils before. I think it would help me improve my ability to make precise movements.”

“I guess that makes sense. Yeah, ok, here.” He handed Google a spoon and sat down next to him.

He scooped some food up, then swung his arm, moving it robotically, like he’d been given an “OK, Google” command, and pushed the spoon… directly into Bim’s cheek. The milk spilled down his front and the soggy little pieces of cereal stuck to him, most falling on his shoulder, but one clinging to his face, right where the spoon had collided. Google was glad Bim was still in his pajamas rather than a suit, but he still expected the frustrated “stop, stop!!” that seemed inevitable whenever he screwed up a task. He had thought, once, that it was only Matthias, but then he moved in with the other egos. They were nicer; they forgave mistakes, but there was always that moment of exasperation when they asked Google to hand them a stack of papers and he sent them flying by accident, or when he tried to pour them coffee but missed the mug.

What he certainly wasn’t expecting was for Bim to start laughing. It was strange - he’d heard humans laugh before. Just… not like this. He’d heard the way they chuckled to be polite during small talk. He’d heard people laugh derisively at other people. He’d heard the quiet, breathy sort of laugh they let out when they read something funny on their phones. But Bim’s laugh was just… a laugh, in its purest form. Joyous and uninhibited.

Google could understand now why humans were so fond of this ‘laughter’ thing.

He raised his arm in the same jerky way again, but then stopped, reminding himself to be gentle, to just use his fingers and not too much pressure, and pulled the little piece of cereal off of Bim’s face.

“Thank you,” he said, still giggling.

“You’re welcome. I apologize for that.”

“Don’t even worry about it. You’re getting better, you just need more practice. Here, try again, but just hold the spoon out a little.”

Google did as he said, scooping up more cereal and holding it in front of Bim’s face without pushing it towards his mouth, and Bim leaned forward to close his lips around the spoon. As he pulled away, his eyes, still shining with humor, flitted up to meet Google’s, and Google suddenly felt very strange. He no longer had a single coherent thought in his head; it was like every word in every language had been erased from his database, but with the total loss of his train of thought, he was filled with the feeling that he understood something new, that he understood it perfectly even though he hadn’t known what it was a second before and couldn’t put a name to it even now.

He must’ve been making some sort of face, because Bim’s eyes turned questioning. He did that strange thing humans did where he covered his mouth with his hand when he noticed Google was staring at him chewing. “What?” he asked when he’d swallowed his food.

Google still didn’t have a single word in his mind, so he couldn’t exactly answer. He found himself leaning forward on… instinct? He wasn’t programmed to have instinct. The confusion was almost enough to break him out of the trance, but then Bim was leaning forward too, this time pressing their lips together.

_Oh_ , thought Google distantly. _Oh, that’s what’s happening._

It occurred to him that this wasn’t a very romantic kiss - they both had their arms down by their sides and were leaning over a bowl of cereal - so, taking care to be very gentle this time, he wrapped an arm around Bim’s shoulders.

Bim pulled away after a moment - humans were so fascinating, with their need to breathe. “What was that for?” They were still so close together, their noses touching.

“I don’t know. I like you, Bim. You’re...different.”

Bim smiled. “Good different?”

“Yes. Very good different.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was cringey?? I'm not a huge fan of how it turned out, but sometimes it be that way. I did write another short, cute bimgle story to compensate, so if you're interested in that, it should be up now. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
